When a host device sends commands, such as read or write commands, to a memory device, operation at the memory device can be performed more efficiently if the host device indicates (or if the memory device determines) whether the commands are part of a sequential command stream. A “sequential command stream” is a collection of commands that is collectively directed to a consecutive range of logical block addresses (LBAs). For example, a sequential command stream may include read commands issued by the host to read a large file from the memory device, such as when a user watches a video file. As another example, a sequential command stream may include write commands issued by the host to write a large file to the memory device. In some systems, the host device provides commands to the memory device using a queue, and the commands can be examined while in the queue to determine whether the commands are part of a sequential command stream. For example, a sequential command stream may be identified if commands in the queue, progressing from the front of the queue (earliest received command) to the back of the queue (latest received command), follow a general pattern:starting LBA of command+command length=starting LBA of next command,
where “command length” refers to the range of LBAs covered by the command. With advances in technology, memory devices are becoming smaller, faster, and capable of storing larger amounts of data, which in some cases may be received via multiple queues instead of a single queue. When a host device has multiple queues available via which to transmit a sequential command stream, the individual commands of the stream may arrive at the memory device out of order and via different queues. Thus, existing stream identification techniques may be unable to detect the presence of the sequential command stream.